Forevermore
by KakKoIi
Summary: Seth never thought of falling in love and imprinting...but he did. Liana never thought her life could change in one day but it did. Ahhh what love does to us...takes place after BD!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's** **Kakkoii****. (if you are wondering what that means, its awesome or cool in Japanese.) I've finally uploaded my first story! I might add more chapters to this, depending on what kind of feedback I receive :) So, enjoy, and PLEASE break it to me softly when you comment! It IS my first story after all, though some criticism would be appreciated. Oh, and you know the deal-****all characters in my story except Liana , her parents , Loyid, Zoë, Nowa, and Roman (plus his minions) belong to Stephanie Meyer****. I also own the plot. ENJOY!**

_CHAPTER ONE_

BOOK ONE Seth: Love at first sight

I so didn't want to hang out at La Push today so I went to Port Angeles just to hang out nothing special, Leah was getting on my nerves talking about how I need to get out and find a girl somewhere or I will end up just like her blah, blah, blah... and that was the best advice she had ever given me.

So any way I was just walking around the shopping center, then like 9 feet away from me was a girl, she looked pretty hot from behind had a nice body and beautiful long and curly hair and her scent smells like chocolate with strawbarries... but something familiar about it was very faint ... weird. You can tell she was part native american (Yes!) and some other things too well anyway all of a sudden she tripped and dropped everything, as she was picking them up I decided to make my move.

"Hey miss let me help you with that." I said.

She was startled "Oh thank you". Wow her voice is beautiful like silk...

then she looked up at me and blushed because I was gawking at her(like an idiot If I must say), and that's because she was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, with big brown eyes and a perfect face, then it occurred to me that I have just imprinted.(Ahh crap...)

BOOK TWO Liana: Man of my dreams but worst day of my life.

My name is Liana D. Anastasia but my friends call me Ana and I am 15 years old. I just finished shopping for my mom and as I was walking I tripped and dropped all my bags (yeah I know I am clumsy) as I was picking them up I heard a voice " Hey miss let me help you with that"

surprised I said "Oh thank you" and I looked up to see the persons face and then it happened.

He was extremely hot and I blushed because he was looking at me like I was umm... well _hot _(not that I wasn't), and I likeed it, then

he said "Hey my names Seth it's nice to meet you... Umm..." Hmmm what was I supposed to say...Oh! My name...

"Oh my name is Liana but you can call me Ana and it's nice to meet you too Seth oh thanks for helping me"

he blushed a little and that was really cute "oh that, no problem."

I looked away and said the stupidest thing i could ever say "Well Seth I um got to go so bye." STUPID, STUPID, STUPID why did I not give him my number or anything gosh I'm flippin stupid

! Then as I was walking away from the hottest guy I know, Seth ran to me and said" Um Liana do you want to go out some time or if you are not busy this afternoon we can go for a walk or something."

YES he asked me out I calmed down and put on a "hopefully" nonchalant look and said "Yeah sure I would love too but first I need to drop my bags at home you can come if you want."

He smiled "YES! - I mean yes I will come with you" I giggled "ok then my car is over their" he looked surprised and said "You have a car?" "Oh yeah I am 15 I got it for my quince I also have my learners permit." (Quince is like a Spanish sweet 15.) "Oh wow" said Seth "let's get going" (Ok I know I just met this dude and all but I have this feeling...like...like I dont want him to...go... Man I am such a teen!)

On our way to the house Seth was talking about his family in la push and some of his friends then as pulled up to the house I said "I will be right back!"

I got my bags and I went inside my house "Hey mom! Hey Zoë I am home!"

Just then my mother called from the living room. "Oh Liana good your home" well duh I just said that : (...

"ANA!" my little sister called from the other room.

"Hey Zoë, how was your day." she smiled her cute little smile "Awesome!"

I went into the living room to my mom "Umm mom can I ask you something?"

she looked up at me "Yes what is it Liana? "

I looked down and said "well mom I have a date tonight and I was wondering if you can tell dad I can't meet with Loiyd tonight kay?"

Just to let you know my dad's best friend, Loiyd is a vampire but we keep it a secret (of course we have to or we die), my family (meaning me and my dad) learn about them and their special abilities.

My mom smiled "Sure who's the lucky guy?" I blushed even more and said "Oh his name is Seth and mom he is really hot" she laughed "Ok well have a good time" I smiled and rushed out the room yelling "Will do mom bye Zoë love ya." I yeah i gave them hugs as I left and I would of done more..., but at the time I did not know that next time I see them they would be dying.

**Please tell me what you think! I know it's not as good as others, but it's my first one. Plus if you tell me what you think I should do then I will do it and see if it makes my story better. Even if you don't comment I am glad that someone read it. And again THANK YOU!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, its ****Kakkoii**** again. **

**Oh, and you know the deal-****all characters in my story except Liana , her parents , Loyid , Zoey, Nowa, and Roman (plus his minions) belong to Stephanie****Meyer****.**

**I also own the plot. ENJOY!**

BOOK THREE Seth: RUNNING

As we were walking around the park we talked about cars (A girl who likes cars? Man I am lucky) which I thought she must be the one I mean just look at her she is a _Goddess_ and the funny thing is her favorite animal is a wolf.

"Seth?"

snapping out of my babbling mind I turned to look at her "Yes Liana ?"

she looked nervous "Um I was wondering if something was on your mind because you seemed to space out"

I love her but when is the right time to tell her? I mean will she love me back? I _did_ just meet her, wouldnt it be kinda creepy if I just come out and say "Liana I love you! I know I just met you but I loe you!" No that woul never work... and what about the wolf thing? As I was bombarding my mind with questions Liana was waiting for my answer

"Oh I was just thinking about you and me in the future.. I…I mean if you want to have a future with… me...as friends! If you want..." she blushed and looked down...

"Yes I would like that"

My heart stoped then started beating a hundred times faster. She looked at her watch "Oh! Seth look at the time I am sorry but I need to go!"

she dug in her purse and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to me. "That's my number and umm do you need a ride home?"

hmm I don't want her to leave yet but I don't think it's best to take her to La Push right now, It would be very...wierd.

"No its fine la push is not too far from here so I'll walk."

"Ok..." she smiled at me

All of a sudden she got on her tiptoes and kisses my cheek and I exploded with joy on the inside. She blushed even more

"Bye Seth see you later."

she gets in her car and drives away. I went behind the woods to phase. I was not going to just have her drive home by herself. So I ran after her, I ran after the one I would love forever.

BOOK FOUR Liana : DAGGER of AGONY

As I drove home I was thinking about Seth and how he looked at me with those adoring eyes (he reminds me of a puppy...) it was like he loved me and not like love I mean like he LOVED ME and it made me warm inside and the funny thing is I think I love him too, wait not think but KNOW kind of like love at first sight. But I must of imagined it because how do you fall in love with someone you have only known for a day? For all I know he could be a psycho...(but I doubt that)

As I pulled up to the house I turned off the car...there is somethoing about him...when he looked me in the eyes I-

A scream came from my house and then I smelled it, I smelled Blood. I know that humans can't smell blood but I have a very sensitive nose and loyid's house always smelled like blood... I got out and ran into the house and that's when my heart broke. My little sister, my Zoë was lying on the floor covered in blood, her blood.

I ran to her and was panicking calling her name over and over... she opend her eyes and whispered "Ana am I going to die?" I broke down crying. "NO, NO you will not die you are going to be Just Fine!" I know it was a lie but I wanted to believe it oh how I wanted to believe it so bad...

"Ana you are a bad liar" she smiled her 5-Star smile that I will never see again.

Here I am holding my 7 year old sister who is dying and no one can stop it and here she is trying to be funny and make me smile. She coughed and yelped out in agony and I looked at her face, blood was running down her nose and out her mouth, her tears were red and she coughed again

"Liana I love you and you were the best sister ever but I don't want to die yet! Where will I go?" I stroked her hair and shushed her

"I love you too Zo. And of course you will go to heaven and you will have a beautiful white dress and white wings with a golden halo and you will sit up there watching over me being my little angle playing on clouds and-"

I looked down and my baby sister eyes were closed and will never open again.

I hugged her tightly and more of her blood got on me...her blood...

I cried and rocked her limp body back and forth over and over again. I heard a gurgle in the other room. Not wanting too, I laid Zoë down and kissed her on the cheek. I got up and went to the other room and as I thought my heart can't break any more it turned to ash. I could not believe what I saw. My Dad the one who always played with me, the one who introduced me to vampires and taught me everything I know, was standing there eyes bright red and hanging from his mouth was my mom just barely alive.

she whispers to me

_"They got him."_

Seconds later she went limp.

As soon as she said that I knew what had happened... my dad was being controlled by Roman and his Bandits (seriously what bad immortal guys name themselves the bandits?).

As My heart continued getting stabbed, I broke down more and more. My dad turned to face me as he did I saw something shimmering down his cheek, a tear? But that sadness left him as he gave in to his newborn instincts.

Finally I worked up the courage to speak

"Daddy…"

it came out barely a whisper

"Daddy please….I know you didn't want to do it but how could you? You are to strong for that! Dad! You know you don't want to do this! C'mon we can work together and try and figure it out... we can work this out..."

I was baling now, not caring what happened to me. My Dad growled

"You won't get the chance to work things out." and he smiled, but i know it wasnt my dad smiling.

Next thing I knew my dad's teeth sunk into my neck but in the same second a huge wolf busted threw the window.

The wolf growled and bit off my dads arm and keep goin at him. My dad didn't fight back, he didn't want too. My dad crawled to me

"Liana Anastasia you know what to do now do it before it's too late and also… I... love you"

I tried to crawl closer to hug him but I was too weak so I simply said

"I love you too Daddy."

When I said that, the wolf stopped for a minute in that time I put my fingers on my dad's head and focused and as I did that I sucked the power from my father... then the wolf grabbed my dad's body and I don't know how but he set my dad's body on fire. As all this was happening I started to burn and- Oh. My. Goodness. My dream/Nightmare was coming true (not the way I pictured it but still) I was becoming a vampire. Even thou this has been my dream forever, all I wanted to do was die. I don't want to live forever with this constant memorie eating at me for eternity...but it can be a new start...my second life...

But then the strangest thing happed as I was burning... the wolf... turned into Seth and started calling my name, but everything went black.

BOOK FIVE Seth: Tortured Heart

As Liana pulled into the drive way Jake said he needed to see me, so I started running back too La Push. As I ran Jake thought

_ "Oh Seth I am happy for you man! Wow she is hot and perfect for you!"_

I kinda forgot about the wolf mindreading thing_…_

_" thanks Jake-"_

I stopped dead in my tracks. I noticed a faint smell of a vampire and not the ones I know. A moment later I smelled blood and heard a scream. So many things flashed in my mind and none of them good. Jake yelled

" Run to her Seth, _Run_!"

I Turned around

_"Don't have to tell me twice"_

I took off and as I ran I thought to myself if something happens to her I wouldn't know what to do, I haven't even spent that much time with her. As soon as I saw her house, with no hesitation I jumped through the window and saw a vampire sucking the blood out of Liana. The one girl I would ever love was being attacked by a fricking Vampire who was trying to take her from me, and I will_ not_ let that happen.

I lunged at him, catching him by surprise and ripped of his arm. And I was going at it, but he wasn't even fighting back. He crawled to Liana who was hunched in a corner and said

"Liana Anastasia you know what to do now do it before it's too late and also... I... love you"

Oh! Now the thing loves her after he just tried to KILL her? What shocked me the most was when Liana spoke she said " I love you too Daddy." Wait her dads a vampire? Why was he atacing her? Liana put her fingers on his head and it was weird like she was draining him, you could see the life being sucked out of him. I snapped out of it and gabbed his body and finished him.

I phased back yelling at her to stay alive not even bothering to put back on my clothes. Liana closed her eyes wouldn't open them, when she did that my heart broke in to millions... but then I got closer and noticed something she was not dying. she was changing, changing into a vampire.

Dun Dun Duhh. What will happen next? Will Seth still love Liana ? Or more important will she love him? Find out next time. P.S. don't forget to comment.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guy's I have a new chapter for yall! Please R&R**

_BOOK SIX Liana: In the dark_

Ugh! This hurts! loiyd told me it's like no pain you have ever imagined, but man I thought he was bluffing. I felt like I have been thrown in a volcano and stung by millions of bee's while haing lemon juice squezed on a open cut. I was prepared though, my dad said something like this would happen but I didn't know it would happen so soon. Now that I think about it... it's pretty lonely now. I mean I have no family besides loiyd but he lives differently he feeds on humans and I for one will not do that I would feed on an animal or something.

There is Seth... but be real! I am too different... and actually he might want me more because of my new immortal beauty but I can't say

"hey Seth my family just died and stuff can I live with you? Oh I also need to drink blood like every week since Im an out of control newborn...Oh and if i lose control I can most likley kill you and your Family."

He would think I am crazy! This sucks! Actually I can become a nomad! But they are like loners and I hate to be alone...AHH I wish Zoe was here! And as soon as I said that my last memory of us together while she was dying brought tears to my eyes and I thought it impossible for a vampire to cry but here I was crying.

I finnaly started screaming, I couldn't take it anymore. The fire was traveling through my arms to my chest. I screamed more and more"

"God! Please! Stop! Please stop! I tried to think of the good times with my family but my memory of my human family was fading and I didn't want to forget.

Then the pain got better but worse the fire left my chest but went to my neck where my dad bit me. To my surprise I only yelled once after that but never opened my eyes. I heard a voice, it was Seth's! What was going on? He was speaking to somebody he said;

"Carlisle are you sure she is ok?"

"Yes Seth she will be fine I have never seen such control besides Bella, she didnt start screaming untill the middle of the change."

wait Carlisle as in Dr. Cullen am I in a hospital? Oh this is bad... wait! I forgot Loiyd said that the Cullen's were vampires so they know not to put me in a hospital...right? I heard another voice it sounded chirpy pixy like she said;

"It's ok Seth she will wake in 1 minute."

Wait how does she now that? But now that I think about it all the pain is gone... I took a deep breath and opened my eyes.

_BOOK SEVEN Seth: Waiting_

Carlisle said he was on his way what's taking him so long! I started to walk back and forth but then I stopped and looked at Liana the women I love and almost lost. As she lay on the couch Carlisle came in

"where is she?"

I looked at him "on the couch'"

"How long has she been out?"

I had to think about it "about 5 minutes be for I called you till now"

"ok good has there been any screaming?"

I sighed "Thankfully no I do not think I could handle that"

just then Jake Came in with Leah she gave me a hug and said "sorry"

I smiled at her "Don't be because of you I have found the perfect girl."

"good thing you like vampires" I turned around to see who said that and then I saw Bella holding Renesmee I have forgotten how fast she has grown it has been 5 months since the Volturi came to visit and she looks about 6. Bella and Nessie came to hug me and Edward patted me back and said it was going to be ok then Liana let out her first scream I ran to her side I hated to see her in agony it hurt my heart but I can't do nothing about it. Then she let out another one and another untill her screams were burnred into my head. I couldnt even leave her so I just sat there and whispered her name over and over again. Those three days were the WORST days of my life! I couldn't stand it. I asked Carlisle for the fifth time

"Carlisle are you sure she is ok?"

he sighed "Yes Seth she will be fine I have never seen such control besides Bella, she didnt start screaming untill the middle of the change." Alice pated me on the back "Its ok Seth she will wake up in one minute."

I sighed "Well if Alice says that then I feel better." I went back to looking at Liana then the best thing happened she woke up.

_BOOK EIGHT Liana: New Me_

As I opened my eyes it was very bright then everything came in to focus there was 7 people around me then I saw the face I wanted to see. "Seth" I was so happy I jumped up and ran to him and man was I fast! it took a blink of a_ humans_ eye. Ha! look at me, I was just a human three days ago. I hugged him but I was careful because loiyd said newborns were extremely strong and to my surprise he was right.

"Liana I missed you so much"

he kissed my forehead then I became confused.  
"Seth do you know what I am?"

a regular human would of said "a girl" but OBVIESLY Seth is no regular human he simply said "Vampire" well it shocked the crap outta me I gwaked at him

"And your ok with that?"

He smiled "Of course I am I hang out with them almost every day"

Ok what the crap is going on? I thought vampires were supposed to be a secret! I kept gwaking at him

"really?"

"Oh crap I forgot you don't know" he smiled a guilty smile

"What don't I know Seth?"I glared at him

what he said all came out in a rush

"What I am trying to say is I am a werewolf"

Wow, I didn't see that one coming. What was coming to this world? What's next, mermaids? But then I connected the dots and my eyes widend.

"You were the wolf that saved me"

He blushed "yeah that was m-" I kissed him

"Seth, I love you."

I couldnt contain myself, so I said it. Saying that was actualy easy and he looked very pleased

"I am very happy to hear that because I am in love with you"

then he kissed me with all of his passion and I just stood there, eyes closed and heart bursting. Someone cleared there throat and we turned and Seth blushed more

"Liana I would like you to meet the Cullens."

I looked at where he was pointing to and standing in front of me was the most perfect family I have ever seen in my life. I want a family like that...

The youngest looking boy looked at me and smiled

"You can be a part of it if you want?"

'Wait how did you-" I stared at him in confusion

The girl holding the baby smacked the guy on the back of the head "Edward get out of her head."

what does she mean get out of my head? "

the Guy called Edward sighed "She means that I can read your mind"

the girl hit him on the head again

"Sorry I am Edward Cullen and this is my wife and daughter Bella and Renesmee Cullen" I just stared at them. They looked so perfect it hurt my eyes. I nodded my head and said "hi" but then I herd a heart beat coming from the little girl. I looked at the her and pointed

"Is she human?"

Everybody except the pixy girl and Seth got into a defensive crouch "Calm down, she is not going to do anything wrong. Oh by the way I am Alice" the pixe girl walked up to me and held out her hand. I shook it

"Nice to meet you Alice I am Liana"

we both smiled at each other and man she was TINY but my thoughts were interrupted by Edward

"No, Nessie she is half human and half vampire Bella had her when she was still human" I didnt even know that was possible. walked up to me and whisphered

"Wow this is wonderfu,l but I have one question how did you know what you were becoming?"

I started figeting "Well you see my dad's best friend loiyd was a vampire and he taught us all about them and my dad's other friend john had a gift that only worked on humans. He could tell what their gifts would be if they were to become a vampire and me and my dad were special. My Dad could lift things with his mind and I can copy other vampire powers to become my own"

Dr. Cullen looked confused "wait you said you copy their powers?"

I knew they wouldn't get it "yep for example Mr. Mind reader if I do this"

I put my fingers on his head and did the same thing to my dad "I now can read minds but do not worry I did not take his power I just copied it" then this incredibly beautiful blonde walked up to us.

"How do we know it works?"

I look at her "Think of something like a fruit"

she thought apple so I said "apple" the Doc thought amazing so I said "yep Doc it's pretty cool" he smiled

"Do you get to keep the powers?"

Good question luckily I know the answer

"No it depends on if the person is dead or not"

Bella look interesred "what do you mean"

"for example Seth do you remember when I put my fingers on my dad's head?"

he shudered "yeah I remember"

"when I did that I did what I just now did to Edward but since I copied his powers when he died I got to keep them but since Edward is alive I will lose the mind reading powers in like a day or so."

looked like he won the lottery. "This is just amazing! I can- oh! I am so sorry you must be thirsty!" I was fine until he mentioned it, my throat started to burn.

" Yep I am pretty thirsty hey Doc can we talk later?"

he smiled "Oh please call me Carlisle and Seth when she is done bring her back to the house ok"

Seth smiled at me "Sure Carlisle I will bring her back."

Carlisle turned to talk to some other guy's

"Uh Emmet, Jasper could you tag along just in case?"

I looked to see who he was talking about, a Vampire walked towards me and I flinched. He had so many battles scars and he looked terrifying. The battle scars guy nodded. Then this HUGE dude I mean he was grizzly bear Huge walked up to me and grined

"sure I will go. by the way I am Emmet"

I placed a very akward smile on my face

"Hey Emmet nice to meet you, and I am guessing you are jasper?"

The battle scar guy nodded very stiffly.

"Yes I am and it is also nice to meet you Liana"

I smiled " Ok then! We all know each other now, so let's go hunt!"

Emmet put his fist up in the air "Yeah! Woohoo!"

And we were off...

**So now we have a story! **

**Thanks for reading i hope yall comment!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup Guys! Sorry about taking so long! School just ended and I have more time to write! I'm happy to say more people are reading it now but I wish you guys would comment! Well never mind that and start reading!**

Chapter Three (continued)

BOOK EIGHT Liana: Fading Memories and a new future

Wow I feel AWSOME! I was running in the woods and I noticed every detail I saw every branch every bug, everything… I spotted a deer...man I am so hungry…. My eyes were so red I thought they were glowing…I lunged forward taking down the deer. I slowly pierced the deer's neck with my fangs. Blood rushed into my mouth warming my throat…ahh… I felt so free I love it… Zoe would have loved it. As soon as I said that all the memories of her starting flooding in but also fading at the same time. I could barley recognize her face then all my other memories started to fade as well… Ijust lost it I dropped the deer that I half drained and I started screaming and yelling "NO I DON"T WANT TO FORGET! NO DON"T DIE YOU HAVE TO STAY! PLEASE DON'T GO I NEED YOU NO!" What was happening to me? Am I going crazy? Emmet and jasper pinned me to a tree and Seth was trying to ask what's wrong he probably thinks I am crazy drunk off of blood or something. My mind blanked again and I continued yelling "NO COME BACK YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME PLEASE DON'T GO PLEASE!" why am I acting like this? Why am I holding onto them? I mean I saw them die right in front of me….. They are gone, dead. I saw my family die one by one because of- because of them because of the bandits because of Roman… he controlled my father, and killed my mom and my sister. Ok now I was mad I just lost it again "I AM GOING TO KILL THEM! I WILL KILL THEM ALL; I WILL KILL ALL THOSE STUPID BANDITS I NEED TO! I NEED TO KILL THEM, Roman do you hear me? I. WILL. KILL. YOU" Loiyd's face flashed in my mind. Dead….that was all I could think of. My vampire instincts started to kick in, and I wanted to kill. I wanted to kill everyone. As I was in a killing maniac frenzy the strangest thing happened this haze started to enter my mind and I started to calm down but I don't want to calm down who is doing this?

Seth looked really worried as he keeps asking me what's wrong but jasper interrupted "who are you trying to kill?" I looked at him "I am trying to kill the Bandits" he spoke in a calm voice "who are the bandits?" I tilted my head "they are the ones who killed my family" "wait I thought your dad killed you family?" OK now THAT made me mad again "NO IT WAS THOSE STUPID BANDITS THEY CONTROLLED MY DAD IT WAS THAT STUPID ROMAN OH I… I hate...him..." Crap that stupid haze was back who keeps doing this? God cant they just stop. Then jasper asked "why did they kill your family?" I hate the reason why the stupid reason why they killed them it, it was "it was Me" yep that's right my mom died my dad died and my Zoe my favorite person in the world died because of me I just hate myself just thinking about it "it was me IT WAS ME!" I just started crying then jasper asked "why do they want you" "to kill me" I whispered and then that just set Seth off he was hysterical he started yelling at me "NO NO THEY CANT KILL YOU I WONT LET THEM I JUST GOT YOU BACK I WILL KILL THEM FIRST NO YOUWILL NOT DIE!" wow he is very protective of me and knowing that made me feel better. Then Emmet said lets go back to the house. Oh I didn't want to but I didn't have a choice…Emmet decided to drag there…yay me.

THE HOUSE

Back at the house we explained everything to Carlisle "you know we can help you, you can become one of us" Carlisle stood there and smiled. Oh how I would love to but I don't need other people die because of me it would hurt too much. the little girl called Renesmee came up to me and said "You don't need to be alone we want you to be a part of our family I want you too and don't worry about the danger Uncle Emmet loves a challenge" Emmet laughed and she smiled, her smile reminded me of my sister I could tell Renesmee did not like to see people in pain than the coolest thing happened she put her hand on my face then I saw a picture of us together holding hands like we were the best of friends then I got it and I said "of course Renesmee I would love to be your friend" then she said " please call me Nessie, Liana" we both smiled at each other then a new woman came to me and said" hello Liana I am Esme I am so happy that you are now apart our family" wow she looked like a super mom "thank you very much Esme I am glad to be a part of your beautiful family" then Carlisle walked up to me "Liana we have a surprise for you" What a surprise for me? What for they just meet me? Or are they just being nice? Anyway the blind folded me and took me up stairs and down the hall then they took off the blind fold and yelled "SURPRISE" then Esme whispered "it's yours" and in front of me was a room and it was mine it was blue and green with a round bed and totally retro exactly like the room of my dreams and in the corner was my violin (yes it has a name its Victoria I know weird right but that's my middle name so) and on my night stand was a picture of my mom, dad, and Zoe all together smiling I remember when I took the picture we went to the beach and Zoe poured sand on my dad's head. It's funny how things work. One day you are smiling with you family then next day you are crying at the morgue what I am trying to say is LIFE SUCKS point blank.

Any way at first I did not noticed but then Renesmee hugged me then I noticed I was crying for the seventh time today I probably won the title world's most emotional vampire man I am such a sap I must be so depressing "thank you all I love it but how did you?" than they all said "Alice" I turned to Alice "thank you" she ran to me and said "no problem" and gave me a hug then ever body started to welcome me then Emmet came to me and said "hey Liana can I ask you something?" "yeah sure" "well I wanted to know if you can use that mind lifting thing you got from your dad on me?" You can count on Emmet to make things interesting so I said sure so we went outside and Nessie wanted to do it to and I lifted them up and Emmet yelled "ROSE BABE I AM FLYING!" and Nessie was laughing too as she was flipping then I remembered something. I put them down and looked at Seth. "Seth lets go" and without questions he followed I told Carlisle I will be right back. Then Seth asked "where are we going?" and I said "to Loiyds"

BOOK NINE Seth: Loiyds house

As we ran I was thinking about Liana and that she had a break down in the woods seeing her like that scared me she must be in so much pain this must be how Jake felt when he found out the Volturi where coming for Nessie. I am grateful to the Cullens for taking Liana in. Lianas stopped and cussed under her breath and said "they are here" and I got a little over protective. I mean these are the people who tried to take Liana away I will so rip them to shreds. I looked at Liana and she looked equally mad and she was crouching than she pounced a couple of seconds later she came back with blood all over her and behind her was a ripped up vampire and she said " Cursed Diablo" wow she sounded really um pissed when she spoke Spanish and she spat on it as she set it on fire man she must be furious but I can't blame her but what makes me more mad is that because of them Liana has gone on a killing frenzy. as I was thinking to myself I heard a scream it was Liana CRAP I thought I should have been paying attention as I was running towards Loiyds house I saw one big pile of burning vampire wow she really went all out then I went in the house and I saw her lying on the floor in agony and in front of her was a died out pile of vampire it must be Loiyd because there was not a single scratch on her then she started yelling again "MUDERERS" and then she started crying again. This hurt me so much to see her in so much pain then she said "Seth they are all gone… they are all dead" then she started laughing I think she was going crazy she smiled" they left their minions but they knew I would come and kill them" then she held two papers in her hand she shoved one into her pocket and said "Loiyd left me a letter he said that I need to become stronger mentally because I am to emotional and that's true I let my feeling in th-" then she turned around and said "SETH WATCH OUT I turned around and I yard away from me was 5 huge vampires all of them looked strong but they just came out of nowhere the biggest one charged at me and the others charged at Liana so I charged at them taking of one of their arms and Liana was on top of hers then she looked at me with panic in her eyes and put her hand in the air then all of a sudden I was in the air and just then a new vampire jumped but crashed into his own teammate then I fell and Liana was on the ground. she was fighting the problem was we did not want each other to get hurt so we paid attention to the other person instead of our selves then I bit off some more of the vampires until they turned their attention to me. Just then Edward, Jasper, and Emmet jumped out of nowhere and started fighting Emmet crushed their skulls and everything while jasper and Edward where ripping them apart and burning them. When it was over they came back to us and said "Are you alright?" Liana replied "yep where fine I should have been more careful but I have to say I kicked but for my first time fighting" Then I barked at her I was mad she should have been more careful then Edward said "yes Seth your right she should of been more careful " I looked at her then she said "Seth I am sorry but I had a lot of fun" Emmet laughed and said "I knew I was going to like you I can tell we are going to be good friends" and he laughed some more then I thought how did they know where we were? Edward answered "We followed you we knew something was up "Liana smiled "well were good now so let's…lets go home.

**Okie dokie thanx for readin…Oh! Don't forget to comment! I hope yall liked it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**OK! ****KakKoIi here! I got yall a new chapter! So enjoy!**

BOOK TEN Liana: music to my ears

I kind of gotten over Loiyds death I figured why hold on and be sad I have had plenty of good memories with them and crying won't bring them back and plus I have a new family to looked forward too. I was in my new room and I heard the most beautiful music coming from down stairs. I got up to take a look when I got down stairs I stopped and stared. Edward was playing the piano, and all I could do was staring in awe. Everyone finally noticed me and said "Hi" Nessie ran up to me

"Doesn't my dad play wonderfully?"

I smiled down at her "Yes Nessie, he does."

The music was so peaceful. Seth flashed into my mind, and I smiled. _This_ is what Seth makes me feel like, _this_ is what I feel form him…I think my thoughts conjured up Seth because moments later, He and another guy walked in. He just stared at me and smiled I mean he smiled so hard it looked like it hurt and that made me laugh…_This moment is what I want forever…_ It was perfect me, Seth, and The cull- I mean my new Family.

Edward stopped playing "Liana don't you play the violin?"

Why was he putting the spot light on me? The moment was so perfect! Then he had to go and mess it up. Good job Edward, good job. I saw him smile a smug smile so I gave him a little message with my thoughts

"_I am going to kill you"_ he laughed at me. I Raised my chin and gave him a smugier smile (I don't know if "smugier" is a word)"yes I do play I have been playing since I was three" then Esme just had to ask "can you play for us?"I would have said no but who can say no to Esme? I sighed " Sure" so I ran up to get Victoria (the violin) and it only took me three seconds to get it. I stood in front of everyone and started to play. As soon as my bow hit the strings beautiful music came out. I have always loved playing my violin; it's like I become the instrument and this wonderful feeling engulfs me. I loved seeing the reaction on their faces and Esme shocked me when she started crying. Nessie was smiling and dancing around the room, for a little girl she was so graceful but then again she is half vampire. If my life was going to be like this forever I would not trade it for the world. I thought to Edward _"thank you"_ and he smiled. When I was done Esme hugged me

"Liana that was beautiful, you and Edward should do a duet sometime"

I hugged her back "of course Esme "

Nessie ran up to me "I want to be like you and dad I want to play too!" I picked her up "Okie Dokie Nessie! later on today we will look for a instrument you like best and I will teach you how to play it ok?" she looked like I just made her day and yelled "ok!" then she ran to the guy who walked in with Seth. Now that I think about it the guy looks like an older Seth! Nessie kept smiling "Jake did you hear that? I am going to play an instrument!" The Guy named Jake smiled "Cool Nessie, then you can play for me" she twirled and yelled "yep! Just for my Jake!" I laughed at how cute she was. Jake turned to me "You must be Liana; umm well welcome to the family I'm Jake. Oh and uh I'm sorry about what happened to you" I grinned at him "Aw it's ok, you got to move on but thanks" Jake patted my back then went back to playing with Nessie.

Seth kept staring at me and looked like he had something on his mind. And being the complicated person that I am, instead of asking Seth whets wrong I go to Edward and say "Uh Edward can I copy your powers again?" he read my mind and grinned "Oh that's not fair, that's cheating" I grinned "so?" he smiled and said "Ok" we went into the kitchen so Seth wouldn't see and I placed my hand on Edwards head and concentrated. Slowly his powers were flowing into me, rejuvenating me. I looked at Edward "Thanks uh _brother_" he laughed "Your welcome _Sister_" As we exited the Kitchen;Seth walked up to me and asked me to go on a walk with him. We walked a good distance from the house and I started to worry, so I looked uh read his thoughts (That sounds so bad, doesn't it?) _"… Should I tell her now or later?_ _She needs to know that I imprinted with her but how will she react I mean she already said she loved me and_ _I told her I love her…"_ wait what does he mean by he already Imprinted on me? What's an imprint? So being the no sneaky person that I am I stopped walking and turned Seth around "Seth what's an imprint and what do you mean you used it on me?" His eyes widened "How do you know about that?" I smiled a guilty smile "I uh read your mind." He sighed in frustration "better now than never." He grabbed my hand and stared into my eyes "An imprint is kind of like love at first sight only way stronger, it's when you meet your other half. It makes _us_ as in the "werewolves" have an uncontrollable desire to have and protect a special person, _forever_ and I uh… imprinted with you." I really didn't have a response at the time; I guess I was shocked at how he explained it. _"An uncontrollable desire…"_ I was happy. I felt really happy, because that meant Seth would be mine _forever_. Seth had an anxious look and seemed to be waiting on my answer. I patted his head and smiled "Good because I don't want another girl to have you, so now that means _your mine_." He seemed to be glad to hear that and laughed "Well since you ok with that, today I want you to meet the pack" My mouth dropped open as he grabbed my hand and dragged me along the way.

Chapter Four

BOOK ELEVEN Seth: Meet the pack

I am in the best of moods, I told Liana about me imprinting on her. And well she was pretty happy and now I am taking her to go see the pack. Today can't get any better than this! I looked at Liana she seemed so excited about meeting them. I thought to myself _"Paul better not mess this up just because_ _she is a vampire, I would so kick his butt"._ As we were walking Liana paused "Seth do werewolves like vampires?" I froze for a quick second "Well they are not supposed to" I saw the look on her face she looked depressed I smiled "Don't worry I imprinted with you, so they have to like you" she still looked depressed "Oh so the imprint forces them to like me…great" then we heard footsteps behind us, it was Nessie and right behind her was Jake They were grinning "you didn't think you were going by yourselves were you?" Nessie jumped on Liana's back and said "I want to come with you Liana "Liana laughed "Seth what were we thinking! We had to invite Nessie and Jake" she rolled her eyes sarcastically then she said "come on" and we were walking again then I noticed something. Nessie seems to be fond of Liana and Liana must feel the same way. They looked like they have been best friends forever. Jake walked up to Liana and smiled "Brace you because we are here." She sighed and I grabbed her hand. As expected the pack, and my mom where crowded at Billy's place. Everyone looked at us, it was very…uncomfortable. I know vampires don't sweat but I can tell you Liana was getting a little clammy…or maybe that was me. There was a long awkward pause, so I took a deep breath "Everybody this is Liana, Liana this is my family." I looked at my mom; she had a very…uh anxious expression. I knew she would be uncomfortable because she is not very… fond of vampires, but Jake explained everything to them so they should have an understanding. I dragged her forward and pointed to each one and said "Liana meet my Mom, Billy, Quil, Embry, Sam, Paul, Jared, Leah, Collin, Brady and you already know Jake."

They all said "Hi" and she smiled and greeted them. Then most embarrassing thing happened, my mom went up to Liana and started crying and hugged her and said "Aw my baby picked a good one I could tell! Please take care of my boy!" What, she is making me sound like a baby! Liana hugged her back and smiled "Don't worry I would never let anything harm Seth for he is my beating heart and my living soul" those words were the truest words I have ever heard, even thou she is not _dead_ she does not have a beating heart, so I am her heart and her living self. I know I'm a guy and all and it's not cool to cry in front of other guys but I cried anyway hearing that made all of my worries disappear. Liana meant the world to me, as I did to her. We belonged together, it didn't matter what were. She could have been a frog and I would still love her. As I was crying Paul hit me on the back "Aww man you're getting all emotional stop it before you make Quil cry" Quil glared at him "Shut up Paul! If you have gone what he had just been through you would be crying too." Paul's face fell "Yeah your right, your right." Leah went to Liana and hugged her "Welcome to the family Liana, I'm glad to have a sister." Liana laughed "Glad to be a part of it" Billy rolled on over "let's eat! Emily made some food, it's in the house lets go." everybody went except Liana. I sighed "what's wrong?" she looked at me "I don't eat what should I do I don't want to seem rude!" I burst out laughing "Was that all? HA! Its fine just walk in and sit down and chat ok?" she nodded. When we walked in and Liana sat down by Nessie and chatted away. At the end of the day, my family said goodbye to Liana and hugged her and it felt so good to see her smile and it also felt good that my family accepts her. Jake, Nessie, Liana, and I walked back to the Cullen's house. Liana helped Nessie look for instruments and Nessie wanted to play the flute because it reminded her of Alice and Esme. So I just sat there watching my Liana have the time of her life.

BOOK TWELVE Liana: Birthday

I just sat in my bed all night with Nessie sleeping at my side. Last night's sleepover was so much fun, me and Nessie had a pillow fight but I hit it to hard and pillow feathers went flying everywhere then we played truth or dare and she dared me to eat three hot dogs and if I were human I would love it but when it was in my mouth it was N-A-S-T-Y I had a hard time throwing it up later… Nessie was really tired and fell asleep….sleep that is one thing I miss… as I'm staring at Nessie my eyes widen, Nessie looks like a 9 year old now (some growth spurt) .As I was thinking about her weird growth, I remembered something about my own growth. I got up to my wolf calendar (Seth and Jake laughed at me for that) and checked to see what's the date. "Its July 23, my birthday…" well my human birthday. So I looked at my phone witch I have not looked at since the day I changed and I got over 50 messages the first was my friend Taylor… _"LIANA are you ok? Call me I need to know if you are not hurt Liana please tell me if you are ok! I am so sorry about your family. It's all over the news! Just PLEASE call me back, ok? Love you, bye"_ I stopped at that. It hurt too much and it's not like I can see them again…. Nessie comes up behind me "Hey Liana what you looking at?" I sighed "Just some old messages that my _human_ friends sent me" Jeezz hear me! _Human friends_? Then I got a text from all of them saying "HAPPY 16th BIRTHDAY LIANA! WE MISS YOU!" I felt a tear down my cheek and Nessie wiped it off. "It's ok Liana when your eyes change enough and its winter and you cover up so they don't see you to well we will take you to see them ok?" I was very happy to hear that "thanks Nessie, but you're my best friend now" she leaned against my shoulder "your mine too." and we hugged each other then she poked me "why didn't you tell me it was your birthday today?" I sighed "well I didn't think it mattered anymore, it's my _human_ birthday and I am not human anymore" she glared at me"so that doesn't matter you can have a small party! Just me, Jake, Seth, and you, come on it will be fun" and it did sound fun so I laughed "Ok, fine."

Nessie jumped up "yay lets go see Jake and Seth so we can tell them! Come on!" we didn't need to look because both of them where down stairs eating and watching TV. I walked up to them "Jeezz do you guys ever go home?" Jake laughed "No I don't think so" Seth stood up and said "morning girls" and he gave me a kiss then Jake said " Did you have a good time at your sleep over?" Nessie said yes and told him about the things we did and the mess we made they laughed at us then Nessie said "Guess what today is boys?" they both said "what?" and Nessie was disappointed in their lack of effort and glared at them "Today is Lia's birthday and we are going out to celebrate" Jake snickered and looked at me "Lia?" Nessie grinned "It's her nickname I just made up!" Seth totally ignored the nick name and grabbed my hands "Crap! I am so sorry Liana but you never told me when you birthday was and today me and Jake got pack stuff to do… but! Happy birthday and I love you!" I forced a fake smile, Of course I was sad but he once told me the pack comes first so I sucked it up and laughed " That's ok it's only my Human Birthday, besides me and Nessie will just go shopping. Right Nessie?" Nessie smiled "Right!" Jake came up and gave me a hug "Liana I am really sorry we can't come but happy birthday!" Seth sighed and kissed me again only this kiss was different it had more compassion and love and even though I don't need to breath it took my breath away. When we broke apart sighed "Is there anymore?" he laughed and said "Maybe, but we need to go now Liana. I love you ok? You girls have fun bye." Jake said bye and hugged Nessie. When they both left and I said " let's ask your mom and dad if you can go ok?" then Alice came out of nowhere and jumped on me "Can I go too?" and me and Nessie Laughed "sure" so Alice said "come on lets go ask" I Laughed "Shouldn't you already know?" Alice laughed "You right, but I still need to ask." So we ran a little until we got to Bella and Edwards house, a nice little cottage it reminded me of snow white's cottage…very homie…Nessie ran inside "Mommy, mommy! Can me, Lia, and Alice go shopping! It's Lia's Birthday!" Bella said "Oh it is? Happy Birthday Liana. Uh wait liana, aren't you a little new to be around hundreds of humans? " Oh, I forgot about that… Alice pated me on the back "I am surprised that her throat has not been killing her these past couple of days being a newborn and all, so Liana how about we go on an all day hunting trip!" I am glad she said that because I never finished hunting and it has been a couple of days since my last hunt…and know that I think about it my throat has started burning more and more but I kept ignoring it. So I said "ok" and Nessie said ok because she would rather drink blood than eat human food and I agree. When we were about to leave, me and Nessie decided to make the hunt a race "lets start on the count of three" they nodded so we lined up "One…Two-Hey!" Nessie and Alice already started running "I Never said 3!" Alice yelled "You count to slow, slowpoke!" I laughed "Ill slow you slow!" And I ran like I just saw Taylor lautner down the street.

(HAHA like how I did that? I'm kidding back to the story…)

BOOK THIRTEEN Nessie: Unpleasant Surprise

We were running and I was running really fast but Alice was in first, she is like a race car strapped to a rocket! Me and Liana were both in second so we were going to have a tie breaker. whoever gets the most deer in 15 minutes wins so we started hunting after 5 minutes I had caught 2 deer Liana caught 3 and Alice caught 5 (she was faster than us even though she is not in the tie breaker) As I was about to pounce a fawn, I smelt something weird it was another vampire. Next thing I know Alice and Liana are next to me in a defensive crouch, I heard Liana growl and then she broke out into a snarl and said " Roman " and I thought who's Roman and while I was thinking he appeared he was young looking like in his early 20's but I knew he must have been hundreds of years old and his skin was perfect he was perfect well except his attitude then he said "Liana babe you look wonderful so wonderful I think I can eat you, well not anymore since you're not human." then he started laughing then Liana said "What are you doing here you Leech." I looked back at Roman he looked like he was amused " Liana it is your birthday and I have come to give you a present" Liana hissed at him and said "Don't waste your time" she looked at me and said "Come on Nessie , Alice lets go home" then me and Alice started to walk then he said something to the vampires next to him then right when they were about to attack Liana raised her hand and the vampires flew into a huge bolder and she said "leave now Roman before I kill you and you know how happy I would be if I could do that" he smiled and said " Why don't you do that?" she smiled and said " It's not time and when I kill you, Oh! It would be nice and sssslow but I don't need Nessie to see that" I noticed how her S's sounded like a snake, but roman caught my attention. He looked me straight in the eye "she won't live long enough to see it any way"

Ok now I was scared, what did I do? But I know he would not be able to touch me anyway Liana and Alice won't allow that. One of the vampires next to him looked at me and smiled then Liana and Alice screamed "NO" and when they yelled "no" my hand started to move and I wasn't doing it then the next thing I knew I scraped Liana's back and as she screamed in agony she covered my eyes then she told Alice to take her place and cover my eyes and don't let go. Then I heard a lot of screaming and snarling and ripping. Alice finally uncovered my eyes I saw Liana doing her copying thing on the vampire who looked me in the eyes and when she was done she set him on fire, that's when I noticed that all the other vampires were gone. Then I looked at Liana's back it was healing but it had a scar kinda like Emily's. I ran up to her and started to cry "Liana I am so sorry it wasn't me I did not mean to-"then she turned and smiled at me "I know Nessie you don't need to apologize the dude who is burning right now is sorry though." then she laughed and she said " That was a great present I got a new power and took down one of the strongest members! Boy Roman is mad, he won't be back for a couple of months…" then she turned to us and said "Are you guys ok" me and Alice nodded then Alice said "Man you had all the fun Liana" then they both laughed but I was still scared I keep thinking about when I scraped Liana's back and…and roman…the way he stared at me, I still have the creeps. Liana grabbed my shoulders "Nessie don't worry I am fine. I just hope Seth doesn't find out because he would go nuts" then she hugged me and said "Come on lets go home" then Liana stopped "I wonder if they will still let Nessie come with me after they found out!" then I thought oh Crap they would throw a fit. Then Liana said "we to let them know either way, this sucks…" we started to go back to the house and who knows what awaits us there.

**So that's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it! So please comment ant tell me what you like and what you don't! Hopefully you like everything!**


	6. Chapter 6

BOOK FOURTEEN Liana: Trouble

"Maybe we should go through the back" I told Alice and Nessie "You know so Seth and Jake don't see how we- I mean I look and so they won't freak out" Alice sighed "They will find out any way so let's get it over with" I nodded "your right, your right…" she smiled "Aren't I always" I laughed "You have a point." Nessie tugged on my shirt and said "I don't think we need to go in any door for them to find out" I was confused "What?" Oh...OH! I have a feeling that they are right behind us." I looked at Alice and she nodded. Seth had a great view of my scar! Great, just great. I turned around slowly and looked at Seth and his face was terrified "WHAT. HAPPENED. TO. YOU. "He grabbed me and pulled me to him "who did that? " I sighed "I am fine! It's nothing it is healing any way, just had a little trouble hunting" Seth stared me down I thought my knee's might give way. "What happened while you were hunting" I had to look down his stare was killing me. "Umm …umm" then Alice said "Oh Liana fine if you won't tell him then I will! Seth we were attacked by Roman and his what were they called again" I unhappily chimed "Bandits" Seth looked more terrified then before "_He_ did this to you what were you thinking Liana! He could of got you, he could of killed you three!" ok Seth is making me mad now. I was holding my breath then all of a sudden I exploded. " Seth! Stop talking to me like I am some Freaking' child that can't take care of herself! You act like I get in trouble for fun! And if you have not noticed, I am stronger than most vampires right now and this will continue until a year or so and even when I am not a new born any more I will still be strong! Do _not_ forget I still have my powers. Matter- of- Fact because of Roman's little _visit_ I have a new power so I am probably stronger than half of your pack right now and maybe stronger then all of them together and do not forget newborns have _very_ bad temper and I am losing it right now! It's not fair you can be the one to fight while I sit on the side lines when I can fight too. Plus it's not your battle, its _mine_."

I looked at his face and I saw multiple feelings flash by, anger, stress, sadness, agony, and love. I sighed "Seth look I. love. You. I know you worry about me, but I can take care of myself. I am strong and very smart so I can handle about anything, except losing my family and that's _exactly_ why I fought! They where controlling Nessie but I couldn't hit her! I-"Oops was not supposed to mention that… Alice glared at me "Good going Liana" I looked at Jacob but he was staring at Nessie with terrified eyes but he spoke to me "is that how you got that scratch Liana?" I looked at the ground and said "Umm kind of" Jake calmed himself down and turned toward me. "What is this new power you got?" I answered right away "mind controlling" Jake sighed "so you are telling me Roman came to look for you, then he used this mind thingy on Nessie to attack you because he knew you wouldn't hurt her and that's how you got scratched. So you killed the one who was doing it and got a new power. Am I right?" wow spot on so I nodded. Jake walked to Nessie and held her hand. "Are you all right?" the way he looked at her was so caring…it reminded me of the way Seth looked at me only Jakes look was less romantic then Nessie said "yes I am fine but I don't want you to take me away from Lia just because of her scratch! Please Jake don't be mad." He started laughing "is that why you had that look? Because you thought I would not let you hang out with Liana? I thought you had that look because you were hurt! I am fine as long as you were not hurt" Nessie let out a sigh of relief "Oh, well yeah I am fine… but I don't think Seth is" I looked at Seth and he was staring at me then he said "Liana lets go for a walk."

I followed him down the drive way then we went into the woods a good distance from the house when Seth said " Liana I know you have heard me say this thousands of times but I will say it again; Lianas D. Anastasia Cullen, I am madly in love with you and I hate to leaving you alone and I know you are strong but just the thought of you fighting someone who is as dangerous as you are is a very terrifying thought and I don't need something to happen to-" I put my finger on his lip and said "you sound like an adult" then he looked so serious said "Meeting you has made me mature a lot" that made me a little sad.. I grabbed him "Seth Clearwater I don't want you to mature because of me! If I'm going to be 16 for the rest of my life and you're not aging. Then we need to act like it! I loved you when I first met you! I loved how you were childlike and fun and a little corny, I love all that stuff! I can be corny sometimes too but we don't want to have a boring relationship do we?" I didn't even pause long enough for him to answer "No we don't, so stop acting grown and leave that to Sam. We are going to act like kids, we will play in rain and watch cartoons when we have homework, and do a lot of stupid things that is fun and dangerous! We will be kids that are in love, we will have a young love that last forever!" I paused and smiled "Do you catch my drift?" he smiled back at me then he kissed me on the forehead "I got you something" then he pulled out a little box then he got on one knee and said "Liana I promise to stay with you and do all the stupid things you want to do and I promise I will love you forever, will you wear my promise bracelet?" I looked confused "Promise bracelet?" then he took out a colorful bracelet just like Nessie's but with different colors it was beautiful "Well instead of a promise ring it's a bracelet." I thought it was the most romantic thing and of course I yelled "yes!" so he put it on me then pushed me and said "can't catch me" and he started striping then phased and then started running I laughed and ran after him and then I thought to myself this is how it's supposed to be and it will be like this forever and more.

Chapter Five

BOOK FIFTEEN Nessie: Change

After Seth took Liana for a walk Alice, Jake, and I went inside and we told Carlisle what happened about Roman and Lia's new power. She has a better chance now of winning against Roman, but she still doesn't know the limits of her power… Carlisle said that later on we will be testing out her powers I was just sitting there when Carlisle said "I am glad you guys are ok." I smiled "Thanks" Liana and Seth came back and I told her everything that happened. As we were talking we were interrupted by Aunt Rosalie, she and Jake were having their daily argument. Liana smiled and whispered to me "let's give my new power a test drive shall we?" I didn't know what she meant but then she looked at Jake and Rose and said "Jacob and Rosalie, I want you too to stop fighting and give each other a big hug." and I thought _"is_ _she crazy rose will kill her when she gets the chance" _ I looked at Jake and Rose and the funniest thing happened Jake and Rose hugged each other and said "I am sorry we won't fight anymore we will be friends" We all burst out laughing. But then the mind control wore off… "Liana I hope you can use that trick on me again because you're going to need it!" then Jake said "I am agreeing with you just this once blonde" they started to chase Lia. And Lia started to laugh while she was running and everybody started laughing even harder. Rose tackled Lia and they were all laughing and it was the best thing ever! Even after what happened in the forest everybody can still laugh and not worry but at the time I didn't know, actually nobody knew what was about to happen. Nobody except Liana, only Liana knew everything was about to change…

**Oh no! What will happen next! Why will everything change! Stay tuned and find out in the next chapter of **_**FOREVERMORE!**_** I hope you guys liked it! Oh and sad to say I've been lacking on the comments… so please comment! **


	7. Chapter 7

Seth: Hidden in Plain Sight

It's been about 1 month since Liana had that incident on her birthday and since then she has been very distant from the rest of us….She hangs out in the woods and is mostly alone, the only one who really talks to her is Nessie and sometimes me. I hate to see her like this but _that's_ the problem. _Why_ is she like this? She should be happy. Roman has been gone for awhile and Nessie is doing great and I gave her my promise-"

Then it hit me.

Liana, she is not happy with me.

Just the thought made me go crazy but then again what else could have made her like this. I needed to talk to someone. 

_Leah…_

I know it's not the best choice but if there is any girl that would have problems and know how to deal with it, it would be my sister. I started walking down to the beach because that's where Leah said she would be all day. As I kept thinking about other things that I could have done to upset Liana a voice interrupted me.

"_Oh great, It's Paul."_

"What's up Seth? Haven't seen you much lately because you have been hanging around the blood suck-oh I mean vamps so much. Oh and how are things with Liana? I Kinda miss her, last time I saw her she was cracking jokes at Billy's place. Man that girl is something."

it's funny the one person in my pack besides Jake Liana gets along with is Paul. I mean if Paul was a girl I would say they would be BFF's.

Bingo. I could talk to Paul. I told Paul all about Liana's weird behavior and when I was done talking he just sat there for awhile, finally he spoke.

"Hey Seth maybe I could try talking to her and see what I can get out of her. And Dude maybe you're just worried a little too much. You know how girls are, they all change their mood and besides I don't think Liana can ever fall out of love with you or at least not that quick. love is not a switch you don't just turn it off that easily, well our kind of love can't go like that at least."

"Yeah you're right maybe I'm spazing. Thanks Paul."

"No prob, See ya! Oh and tell me how things went ok?"

"Sure! Bye!"

Amazingly talking to Paul made me feel better, well a little but now is the time to talk to Leah. I wandered the beach a good ten minutes until I found her she looked lonely and I wondered if Leah will ever find her other half… it's not like she is ugly but what if she is lonely forever. Just thinking about it makes me sad and depressed, to not have a true love for the rest of your life. Man I am getting way to soft I need to stop watching soap operas with mom. Anyway Leah turned around and saw me and smiled

"Hey Seth what ya doing?"

"Nothing much. Um Leah I need to ask you something."

I looked in her eyes and she looked back at me and nodded.

"what's wrong Seth?"

I spill my guts just like I did with Paul.

"It's Liana, I don't know what's wrong with her! she just isolates herself from the group now and she is always quiet, and- and I am starting to think she does not want me anymore."  
I looked away from her eyes not baring the thought that the love of my life is falling out of love with me. (Obviously Paul thing wore off)

Leah sighed " Seth, there is no way Liana would fall out of love with you, you saying that is like saying Edward wont love Bella anymore and everyone knows that would never happen, plus she has been through a lot."

I looked back at her " But it's like she is not here anymore and then one night I found her crying calling her sisters name, she is never smiling and I know she has been through a lot but it's not healthy for her to be like this."

Leah grabbed a hold of my hand "Seth calm down every things going to be ok"

I noticed I was shaking and tried to take deep breaths

But I couldn't help it.

The fact that I can't help her, well its pissing me off.

"Seth maybe you should talk to her, tell her that your worried. Maybe you guys can take a vacation or something."

Just as I was about to say that was a good idea Jake ran up to us looking freaked caring Nessie on her shoulder and I noticed she was crying I shot up

"what's wrong?"

Nessie could not talk but put her hand on my cheek and then the nightmare began.

Book Seventeen Liana: Farewell my love

I know I can't sleep but I am exhausted I cried all night for my dead family even though it's been months since they died but I still morn for them. I keep replaying the scene between me and my sister and I keep seeing Roman face smiling at me with a cold sneer.

And it sends chills down my back.

I know he will come back and I can't let that happen, I would never want him around Nessie or Seth just thinking about it just infuriates me. Plus the more think about it the angrier I get.

I was on the verge of going into my overload hissy fits when I herd Nessie. Quickly I collected myself, I look at Nessie she looks about 8 now. She is so pretty and her hair is growing more its put up in to two pigtails right next to her was Jacob he was tall and really cute (not as cute as Seth though)and he had a big grin on his face.

Nessie walked up to me and swinged my hand back and forth

"Liana! You wanna see grampa Charlie with mommy today?"

Her voice.

It's so much like Zoe's.

And it kills me.

It's so sweet, how can let anything happen to her? I love her as much as I loved Zoe and when I thought about Zoe that awful scene of her last moments came back to me only Nessie was in her place. All of a sudden I heard an awful scream.

Then I realized it was me.

Jake and Nessie were at my sides asking what's wrong and do I need help.

"I'm ok" I managed to say as I was gasping for air. (Um why the heck do I need air? Obviously this vampire thing is not working out, I get tired and I cry….I wanna refund.)

I Looked at Nessie and closed my eyes

_Its time Liana, come to me…._

Romans voice floats in my head.

Even though he is my enemy, his voice is so soothing…

I shake my head violently to get the thought out.

I turn towards Nessie and sigh

"Nessie I need to tell you something very important" I said the words slowly so I would not freak out again

Nessie looks at me with big wide eyes and nods

I grab her arm and get to eye level with her. Without looking at Jake I say

"Jake you need to go, this is only for Nessie."

He nods and walks away. When I know he is out of hearing distance I go back to Nessie.

"Nessie were best friends right?"

She nods her head.

"We can keep secrets right?"

She nods her head.

"I am going away to do some very important….work I guess, but I can't let anyone know where I'm going or what I'm doing. But I can be honest with you. I am going to see roman. I probably will not be coming back for a long time. And if I fail with the task I have been given, then I will not be coming back."

It's hard to look at her, especially when she is crying like that.

"why? Liana? We can help, we are a family!"

I hug her tight "I know we are a family, but this job is for me and me only. I guess you can say its pride, or maybe revenge for my previous family. But Only I can do it."

She grabes me tighter "Liana! What if you don't come back? I would die! Seth would die! Did you forget about Seth? He loves you!"

I'm paralyzed.

I have been so selfish, forgetting about Seth's feelings…..I never really thought about what would happen to him after I left, I just thought he would be worried but soon get over it. It's better that way, so he doesn't hurt so much…..so I don't hurt so much….See there I go again thinking of me. It's always been a habit of mine, even when I was human. I can't take it anymore. My head is hurting so much…I can't...

"Nessie, listen to me" I said "I love you guys so much and I know if you guys came with me we would be able to defeat Roman, but like I said before it's a revenge thing. Only I can do it. Please don't make this harder for me than it already is. Goodbye Nessie, don't bother following me because you won't be able to."

I let Nessie go and I walked away, not just from her, but from my new life.

I don't know why I'm so worried about facing Roman and why when I told Nessie I made it sound like I am going to die either way, maybe because deep down…I know my chances are slim. I guess I just was preparing her for the worst, and if she was pre-pared…It made it easier for me to go.

_Wham_

I fall hard to the ground and look up, I hit a tree. I wasn't even aware that I began running. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice where I was going. I stood up and looked around, everything seemed so familiar-

La push.

Great I subconsciously ran to the last place I want to be right now. I really need to get out of here-

First I heard his howl, then after a couple of seconds…his voice

"Liana! Liana wait- wait up. Please wait!" he called

Who called? I keep thinking, not wanting to believe he was here right behind me, that Seth was right behind me. Just as I was about to run, I was jerked back.

I was swallowed in his embrace, his scent, him. I moaned as he kissed my neck, as his hands held me firmly and close to his warm body. We were just like fire and ice in perfect harmony. Once he stopped kissing me it was like a spell had broken. Seth looked at me with such pained eyes.

"You were going to leave me, you still plan to."

I nodded my head. Seth shook his head and started to walk away. I don't know what made me do it because it only made what I was trying to do harder. I grabbed his arm and threw myself on him. I began to kiss him and he held me again tighter. If we could just stay like this for the rest of our lives I wouldn't mind. I wouldn't mind having Seth's lips on mine for eternity, I wouldn't mind having his arms locked around me for a thousand years. Along as I had him I was fine.

"Come with me." The words slipped out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop it.

Seth held my face up so I was looking at him. He looked pained.

"I wish I could, but- but the pack comes first. I need to stay with them" He let go of me and looked at the ground.

My temper rose instantly "What do you mean you won't come? You wanted to come with me all those other times! Oh but now the pack comes first! I understand perfectly Seth; you're trying to keep me on a leash! Well guess what Seth! I'm not the dog here!" I was screaming at the top of my lungs now

"It's not like I'm going on a vacation Seth! I'm going to go kill him, and well he has the same plan…I guess I just…I just wanted a little piece of heaven with me into his frozen hell." My voice was almost a whisper "I'm sorry Seth that I lashed out at you, I'm leaving now. Um I always will love you, bye." I kissed him quickly and ran. It was not the ending I wanted to have with Seth; actually I didn't want an ending with him at all. It started off full of lust, went in to longing, anger, and ended in a melancholy of Awkwardness. I feel an ice cold tear slip down the side of my cheek as I'm running. Oh I'm only 16 and I want it all to end.

"_You will get your wish soon enough" _said a voice in the back of my head. And I sighed because I know it's true.

**Ugh! I know I fail at life! It's been like a year since I last posted and if I were you guys I would set up a lynch mob and chase me down! It's not that I don't have the story, it's just I have been writing others and have been too lazy to post them….Well please comment! And hopefully I get a lot and that would give me strength to post faster!**


	8. Chapter 8

**SOOO to make up for my lazy-nessesss(is that even a word?) I decided to reward you guys with another chapterrr! YAY! Lls anywho, I hope you guys like it! PLEASE R&R!**

_Seth- Another twilight._

I know I have every right to be pissed at her, but it's kind of impossible. Maybe because her eyes melt my heart every time I look into them. Or maybe it's because I know she's struggling with issues that even I can't comprehend. But whatever it is, I couldn't be mad that she left me.

I see everything more clearly as a wolf, and I have less human feelings…its kinda nice. You know? Not to worry about your vampire newborn girlfriend running away to fight a dangerous vampire that can most likely kill- No. I can't think like that! I need to be more optimistic…but how can I ugh! I look around and try to sniff out her scent and it leads to the beach. I now know I will never find her, I shift back and kick the water.

I fall to my knees on the ground and cry.

"Why? Why must I have such a complicated love? Jake doesn't even have it this bad…I'm only 16 and my life is falling apart."

A sudden pain sheered through my chest.

It's Liana and she is hurting.

Just the thought that I can't be there is painful, it infuriates me! I shift back faster than I ever have and I start running. I ran as fast and as far as I can deep into the forest, and then I know in my thoughts that I'm not Alone. Jake is seeing what happened between me and Liana and he's pissed.

He shows me a picture of Nessie crying and it's painful to watch.

"_She's gone Jake, what am I to do! I can't go after her! She is in the damn ocean! Plus I can't leave the pack…I can't do anything."_

"_Seth! Do you really think I would stay with the Damn pack if Nessie ran away to die! We all Love Liana, she is family. I love her too! She is like a sister to me man. Do you really think I want her to die? You and I BOTH know that she won't come back after this. She won't be able to even if she wins. She will be eternally damaged in the head and the heart. She wouldn't want you seeing her like that." _Jake yelled _"And Roman isn't just her enemy, he is something way more to Liana…he is something close, very close to her heart."_

I have known all along that Liana and Roman were more than enemies; I knew they had a past. I just never wanted to admit it, but hearing the words come out of Jakes mouth hit me like a ton of bricks.

Jake laughed a really cold cruel laugh. "_You know Seth…I think this is a beginning of another twilight. Only this time it's not as pretty. You're playing my role Seth, and Liana is Bella. Guess who Roman is Seth? Yeah he's Edward, only a sick twisted version. In my twilight I lost the girl, and if you don't go now, you'll lose yours too. I was lucky to get Nessie, but I doubt that you imprint twice." _Then he was gone.

I stop running not really comprehending the full effect of Jakes words. I shift back and lean against a tree, and I play his words over and over again. Certain lines burn into my mind.

"_You know Seth…I think this is another beginning of another twilight. Only this time it's not as pretty….I doubt that you imprint twice…"_

My body is shaking badly and I know I'm about to shift again only this time without permission.

_Liana- Hello again my love_

I just stand there as the fish swim around me. I have never gone into the water before and it's quite fascinating. It's just what I needed, a distraction. I smile and little yellow and blue fish swarm around me. Then out of nowhere a shark appeared. I was terrified and realized that there was no need to be scarred. My throat started to burn and shrug my shoulders. I have never tired shark before, but there's a first time for everything. I shut my brain off and I forget everything, I am a hunter…and my pray is right in front of me. Lunge toward the shark, a little bit slower though since I'm in the water. It tries to bight me but I got my arms around it and I crush its ribs. I drag it above water and I sit on top of it while it floats. I sink my teeth into its body and blood rushes into my mouth. I moan, yes most definitely better than deer. Once there was no blood left I fall back into the water. It's a deep shade of red, because all of the blood that unfortunately did not make it into my mouth. I walk around the bottom of the ocean and find little treasures. A ring that has a ruby in it and engraved inside says _"To my eternal love" _I laugh to myself. Out of anything that could pick this up is an immortal with love problems. I sigh and shove it into my soaked pocket.

Suddenly I see a shawdow approaching me; I turn to see who it is.

"Oh Hello Waverly. How are things going? Haven't seen you since you killed my cousin 3 years ago. Did he taste good?" I sneered as one of my least favorite people approached me. Waverly is one of Romans right hand men. She is very gifted in seducing and transportation. I like her second gift, and since I'm refreshed I think I might take it.

"Oh he tasted delicious. So did your precious loyid." She licked her lips. I flinched. That really hit a soft spot, honestly I had no idea she was a part of Loiyd's killing. All the more reason to kill her.

Waverly continued "To bad I can't kill you; Roman wants to have the pleasure of doing that."

I smiled at her and tried to get the sexiest voice I could. "Oh you and I both know that's not Romans plan at all. He wants to do something else and you know exactly what that is. Don't you?"

I saw hatred and pain flash across her eyes. I knew all too well that she wanted Roman for herself, but unfortunately he had his eye on someone else. Someone like me. I turn my focus back on Waverly and her fist is balled up and it looks like she is trying her hardest not to hit me. I taunt her a little more knowing that she will lose control soon enough.

"Hm I wonder what he will do with you once he has me. You're just a sub, even though I think he could have found a better one-"Her fist connected with my face. I did it. I made her snap.

I laugh out loud and smile at her. "Oh I finally broke you did I? Did I hit a soft spot?" she swung for me again only this time I was ready. I grabbed her fist and swung but she disappeared. I turned around as quickly as I could but she was faster. She appeared out of nowhere and kicked me in my stomach. I flew back and hit a reef. I forgot we were fighting at the bottom of the ocean, if I wasn't getting my butt kicked at the moment I would have thought this was bad-ass. She pops right in front of my face and I punched as soon as I saw. I got her right in the mouth.

Startled, Waverly touches her lips and I found the perfect opportunity to hit her again. I hit her in her shoulder and a crack formed, she screamed and disappeared again. I franticly looked around then her voice was right in my ear.

"Gotcha" her arms wrapped around my neck and she teleported us to him.

We appeared in a very modern living room. Not trying to miss my last chance knowing Waverly was off guard. I reached back and grabbed her long golden hair. She shrieked and I wrapped my fingers around her neck and snapped it. Barley alive she stared at me with wild eyes, I placed my fingers on her head draining her of her powers. I grabbed her neck and the last thing she said before I detached her head was-

"_Roman." _

With a disgusted look I let her head roll onto the floor. Then I heard clapping. I whipped my head around and saw Roman looking at me with excitement. He walked over and sat on the couch. And patted the spot right beside him. I stood where I was, not moving an inch.

Roman sighed and smirked at me "Hello again my love."

Liana's heart melted.

**WAT! HER HEART MELTED! WAT THE CRAP! Yeah…..*shocker* well I wanted some action and decided to get Waverly…I wish I could fight at the bottom of the ocean…(sad face) anyway im working much faster now since im in the "swing" of things. I hope you guys liked this little chapter. And oh yeah language…you migh get a little more "damn" and "Hell" but nothing to extreme. XD So I have the whole story but if you have any ideas then just leave a comment! PEACE PPLZZZZ ; ) **


	9. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys! I hope you liked the last 2 chapters that I posted back to back! I was really in the "swing" of things! Anyway we left on a dramatic ending….and I would write nonsense to keep prolonging you from reading this Juicy filled chapter! But Im not as mean…(plus you could skip right over all this) ANY WHO! PLEASE R&R AND ENJOY!**

Seth~ Unpleasant Feeling

I don't know what to do. I find her, I can't talk to her.

_I can't be with her._

If I could take back anything I have every said, it would be when I told Liana I wouldn't go with her.

"Seth, Alice can't get anything. All she saw was a ring and a shark." Said Nessie as she sat beside me.

"A shark? How the hell is that supposed to make me feel better?"

She patted my back "Well I would be feeling bad for the shark because I know Liana is probably thirsty." She tried to lighten up the mood.

It didn't work.

Nessie sighed and put her head between her knees "Seth I'm going to be completely honest with you. I'm terrified. Point Blank, Every time Liana talked about seeing Roman she made it sound like she wouldn't succeed. Like she knows she is going to die-"I shuddered at the words, Nessie continued "But I can't accept that."

Nessie's words had some effect on me.

_Can't accept it…._

I turn to look at Nessie and I look at her with pleading eyes. "Please, any idea at all? Even if it involves me putting a lighted stick of dynamite in my mouth, I will do it."

Nessie sank deeper to the floor and started to cry "I have nothing Seth…"

Nessie screamed and I looked at her franticly to see what's wrong.

"Dammit!" cursed Nessie

**(Me: She is too young for that kind of language! Reader: You wrote it… Me: Yeah, ur right XD)**

I looked dumbfounded at Nessie "Did you just say…"

"Yes! Yes I did! I can't take it! It's so frustrating! Not being able to help the one you love, knowing there in trouble! I can't take it anymore!"

Seth felt exactly the same as Nessie, maybe more intense, but still the same. Before Seth could even try and comfort Nessie something happened.

Seth felt this unbearable sheer of pain. It was like his heart was being squeezed in an iron fist and he would never be able to breathe again.

Liana~ Dagger of agony (sound familiar?)

My heart melted.

Right behind Roman was a chair, it had a blindfolded body in it…it was badly beaten. My frozen heart shattered into millions of pieces.

"Seth!" I cried as I to him.

He was covered in blood and was barley awake. He kept trying to say something but I couldn't hear him. I gently patted him on the cheek even though I was screaming at him.

"Seth Hon, Stay with me! Don't you close your eyes Seth! If you do, I will never in life forgive you!" Tears were flowing out of my eyes like a waterfall. I couldn't believe that I was about to lose the boy I loved. Everything seemed like a bad dream that I couldn't wake up from, no matter how hard I pinched myself.

Seth suddenly gasped for air and started to choke. I screamed and held his hand yelling for him to stay awake. He gasped again and I heard his one and last word.

"_Kill"_

I sat there as his eyes fluttered then rolled back and his chest stopped rising.

I couldn't feel.

I couldn't feel anything.

My mind was blank. I was empty.

"Poor boy, he looked nice…Oh if you're wondering how he got here, Waverly teleported him here before she went to get you. And well she had a little fun with him, maybe too much fun. Any who, how's it been? You look great besides being soaking wet and covered in blood." Said roman as he sat so carefree on the couch.

I just sat by Seth holding his now life less hand. Roman Continued

"Wow Liana you really are an emotional wreck. I have never seen a Vampire cry so much. It degrades you Liana, it's not becoming-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" I screamed. A moment ago I was paralyzed with shock that Seth was dead, but I know he wouldn't want me to sit there like an empty shell; he would want me to kick some ass. I stood up and looked at Roman. He stared at me with Disbelief. I sneered

"Yeah that's right, I told you to Shut. The. Hell. Up."

Roman looked at me then smiled "Oh here is the Liana that I adore! Now let's Begin, shall we?"

Liana lunged at him and at the same time her hand came up and wrapped her own fingers around her neck.

**OH MY CHEESE AND CRACKERZ! That's all I will say. PLEASE REVIEW! Lls If I get 5 more comments I will post super duper quick! Hope you crazed twilight fans Liked it!**


	10. Chapter 11

**HELLO ALL OF MY READERS! (hopefully that's a lot.) I have a new and delicious chapter waiting for you to devour it! XD So same drill as always PLEASE R&R and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Air; there is no need for it, so chocking me won't do much. But if you had newborn hands strangling you, I think you would find it quite painful. Especially if it's your own hand that's doing the strangling.

My nails dig into my skin and I struggle to get it lose. Roman is laughing now and he is walking closer. I could teleport but it wouldn't be any use. My hand is a part of me and it would still be around my neck. Roman is finally face to face with me and we stare into each other's eyes. His stare is full of amusement and mine is full of loathing.

~Flash back~

_I Look outside and see butterflies swirling around the garden. I run outside in my overalls and laugh. I was 3 then and I was absolutely in love-_

_With a Vampire._

"_Hey Ana."_

_His voice was the sweetest of candy, his skin was the most magnificent diamond, his eyes…were the most scarlet of red._

"_Oh Rowie!" I scream and run to him. He swoops me up and kisses me on the forehead. His lips are cold like ice, but I love them._

"_How was your day my little Ana?"_

_I smiled a toothy grin "I was planning our wedding for when I grow up! I want lots and lots of butterflies!" I hugged him around his neck._

_He smiled with his pearly white teeth. "Well of course, whatever my Ana wants she will get. Especially on our wedding day."_

_I snuggle up to him and yawn "I love you Rowie…I love you…"_

_When I opened my eyes one last time to see his face, we were in my princess themed room and he was putting me to bed. _

"_I love you too Ana, now and forever more." He kissed my forehead one last time before I drifted off to my dream land._

~End of flashback~

I keep staring into his eyes wondering how I could have ever loved him so deeply. How I could adore him for most of my life. How I could _still_ Love him deep inside, very deep…my love for him is still there, it's just locked away in my childhood memories, my human memories.

"I see your remembering. I know you were young, but it was my plan to marry you when you became 18. You were the most beautiful butterfly I ever saw. You had no idea how hard it was to not take you away. Plus the wait would kill me. I look like an 18 year old and you were 3 then…I wanted you to grow up so I could love you properly."

I avert my gaze trying to keep from crying. My nails loosened some around my neck. He gently grabes my face so I would face him.

~Flashback~

I close my locker quickly and say goodbye to all my friends. I rush out of the school to the blood red Koenigsegg CRR (very sexy car) and leaning against its astounding red exterior is the man of my dreams.

"Hey Roman!" I run to him and he lifts me up and kissed me on the forehead. I get a tingly feeling in my stomach. I always do when he kisses me on my forehead. Sometimes I wish his kisses would come down a little lower…

He smiles at me with his breath taking good looks. "How was your first day of middle school? Is 7th grade as fun as you thought?"

I shook my head "No not really, It just prevented me from seeing you all day."

He chuckled; I always loved it when he laughed "Oh well now we have the rest of the day together, a good thing its cloudy out."

I frown and buried my head in the crease of his smooth neck and sigh "Yeah, but unfortunately the clouds won't always be there to hide your secret."

He put me down and lifted up my head so I would meet his gaze. "Yeah that's true, but I will always be there."

~End of flash back~

I look into his cold amused eyes that were once loving and adoring. I wonder how this all changed, maybe I grew up and saw that I was in love with a murderer. Or maybe it was because deep down in my heart, I knew Seth was coming.

**This was just a little piece I decided to give you guys so you would understand Liana and Rowan's connection. I Hope all of you liked it! Please, please PLEASE! REVIEW! I love writing, but I love your comments about how you like my story even MORE!**


	11. Chapter 12

**HEY GUYS! HAPPY NEW YEAR! this is my gift to yall! PLEASE R&R! XD**

Liana~_ Old flame- don't get burned_

"Liana, I don't know how all of this went so wrong. Maybe its because your father was selfish in trying to keep you all to himself, or maybe its because you kept growing up, and didn't seem to believe in our fairy tale anymore." Said Roman as he ran his fingers through his hair.

I still was chocking my self and he seemed to forget that he was the cause. I glare at him

"You really think after you killed my family I was actually still going to love you? Roman I loved you until 10 months ago before you killed my family actually, remember when your dear Waverly killed my cousin 3 years ago and you did nothing about it? It took you 2 ½ years to say something to her. Until I realized you were behind it."

He looked at me and I felt my body moving towards him without permission "That was not my fault, she wanted to change him and he wanted to be changed."

"But instead of changing him, she devoured him" I spat

He decided to change the topic.

"Do you remember the first time we kissed? It was on your 15th birthday, your quince I believe. You wanted to give your everything to me, and I was willing to take it."

~Flashback~

_I turn 15 today. I become a woman today (or well technically speaking)._

I spin around in my huge emerald green ball gown and laugh.

Roman is my escort, we get to dance together.

I imagined me and Roman waltzing around the room, staring passionately into each other's eyes.

I quickly dissmiss the thought.

Hes 18 physically and 93 in reality. That's kind of…gross?

No, not to me. He is the most beautiful man I have ever laid eyes on. I want to be with him, but knows it's impossible unless he turns me. Father would never allow it.

I heard a knock on my dressing room door dismissing my thoughts. I quickly put on my tiara

"Who is it?" I call knowing perfectly well its him

"Its me Ana, can I come in?" His voice flows into my ears like the sweetest of songs

I quickly fix my hair and position myself in a very princess like way and I call "Come on it Row"

He opened the door and my heart beat got faster, I caught my breath. He was so handsome. I could tell he loved my dress because his eyes were glued to my body. I may only be 15 but I have the curves of a woman. He quickly shook his head and glided towards me and kissed me on the forehead. For the past 5 years I wish his lips would go a little lower…

"You look stunning Ana, really I have never seen a more beautiful butterfly."

I blush kiss him on the cheek "Well are you ready my escort?"

He grinned and took my arm in him "Why yes my princess."

And we walked out together

We danced together

We laughed together

We were together.

I am sitting at a table in the back of the ball room, everyone is having fun.

Except for me.

Roman said he was going to get punch and he would be back in 5. Its been an hour.

I sigh out of frustration and storm out to the garden. I don't know why I'm so mad. I knew nothing magical would happen…I should have let Johnny Denmark be my escort, he's been crazy about me since 1st grade. I sit down on the cold stone bench and rest my head in my hands. I'm not going to bother crying, It won't do anyone good.

"Ana? There you are! I have been looking all over for you!"

His voice paralyzed me. I look up and see roman standing 3 feet away holding two punch glasses.

He came back.

I jumped up and hugged him with all the force I could muster, while knocking the cups out of his hand.

"Ana! Whoa, what's wrong?"

I forgot about not crying

"I-I thought you left because you never came back!" I blubbered while burring myself in his vest.

He started to laugh.

Usually I Love his laugh, but in this case it pissed me off.

"Why are you laughing!" I hit him and stepped back. He looked quite shocked.

"Ana, im not laughing at you." He stepped towards me and tilted my head up so I was looking at him.

He kissed me.

It was everything I ever imagined. An icy electric fire coursing through his body flowing into me. I kissed him back only deeper and more passionate. His arms wrapped around me and I could tell that he was losing control because he started to squeeze me tighter. I gasped and he suddenly let me go.

"I shouldn't be doing this, we shouldn't be doing this." He said with hungry lust filled eyes.

I know he wanted me, I know he wanted more. And I was willing to give.

~End of flash back~

I gasp for air as my mind is released for that dreadful memory. I shudder and continue to glare at roman. He just stood infront of me, staring at me with that same hungry lust I saw in his eyes that night.

"Ana" he whispered in a husky voice and leaned in for a kiss.

I snaped.

And im so happy I did.

One by one there faces appeared in my head. Mother, Father, Zoe, Loyid, My cousin Jamie

Seth.

"No!" I yelled as he flew back and hit the wall. He cursed under his breath

"I forgot about your telekinesis-"

It was the perfect opertunity, while he was picking himself up and talking, he lost his hold on me.

I didn't hesitate to punch him.

I didn't hesitate to beat the shit out of him.

I believe that was the worst I have ever been, I was praticaly a wild animal that was finnaly free from her cage. I was terrifying, but the scarier part about it was…I found it fun.

I was ontop of roman and I riped his limbs off one by one. I started with his fingers and began working my way through. He was crying out in pain but I didn't care, his yells was beautiful music to my ears, and well I really like music. Once one of his arms and hands were gone, I relized what I was doing.

'Control yourself liana' I thought to myself

But my body wouldn't listen.

'Calm down Liana' I thought

Still I went on tormenting roman.

I began to panick, I was franticly demanding my body to stop but it wouldn't listen. I started to hypervinilate and through romans pain he noticed my frantic consentration.

"Liana stop! Look at what your doing to yourself! Stop it now!" His voice sounded panicked, he knew wat was going on.

~Flash back~

Today was the first time anything like this ever happened, and it scared the crap out of me.

I knock on the door to Zoë's new babysitter's house.

No one answers.

I knock again.

Still no answer.

"Hey Ana! Come quick!" called a voice, it was Dillan. Dillian was kind of zoe's boyfriend. I know their still in elementary school but…love is love.

I noticed he was bleeding and his face was busted up.I rushed to him and started to panick.

"Dillian who did this to you! Whats going on!" I tried to get a better look at his face but he brushed me off!

"We have no time for this Ana! Zoe's in trouble!" He took off running toward the park, and I was close behind.

When we arrived the scene which my eyes laid apon made my blood boil.

Kathy Flake, Same age as me and is the biggest bitch Alive. Earlier today we got into a fight because Johnny confesed to me even though He was with Kathy. I guess this was her way of getting me back.

Kathy had a fist full of Zoe's hair and was kicking her, Hard. When she saw me she laughed

"Oh look its Liana the whore, are you trying to steal my toy? Oh wait isn't this your sister? Pity, im not done playing with her yet."

Kathy was surrounded by some guys she probably hooked up with, considering her rep, age dosent really matter. They were probably two years older and well they were buff.

Kathy pulled Zoe's hair and zoe shriked. She was bringing her foot back, getting ready to kick her again.

I snaped for the first time.

Before she could even swing her foot, I was on her. I was way to fast for the older boys to even comprehend. I ruined that pretty little face of her's and I wrang her skinny neck. I said every bad word I could think off (considering that I was still in middle school I had a large vocabulary) Once the guys finnaly realized what was happening they tried to pry me off of her. I tore them up too. Kathy was bleeding badly but I didn't care, I started to choke her again but this time I was stopped.

By Roman

"Ana! Stop now!" He grabbed me and easily got me off of Kathy, that dosent mean I was going without a fight. I hit roman in the face, and I sprained my wrist. I finally realized my defeat and he put me down. I looked over at Zoë and my heart broke. She looked terrified, I took a step forward and she cringed. I thought she was afraid of Kathy, but she wasn't.

She was afraid of me.

I think that was the worst thing I have ever expirenced.

~End of flashback~

I was choking roman now, nolonger ripping him, and I started to cry. Even though I was killing him he smiled at me.

"Don't cry my little butterfly, I know you can control it. Even if you cant, I don mind dying if im with you."

However cliché his comment was it made me think about all of the good times we had. We dated for 4 months and id be lying if I said I didn't love it. Id be lying if I denied my love for roman. Of course I would never want to be with him again, Seth was the only person for me-

"Seth."

As soon as I said his name I snapped out of it. Seth wouldn't want me to go crazy, he would want me to fight the mental break downs. Just thinking of him gives me Strengh.

Roman was breathing hard, since I wasn't ripping him apart any more.

I got up and walked to Seth's body and I studied him.

"He's really gone-" I started to say

But something was wrong. I looked at his arm.

His wolf pack tattoo wasn't there. I looked at his neck, and his birthmark wasn't their.

This is not my seth.

**CHEESE AND CRACKERZZ! yeah i kno right? ANYWAY! I hope yall liked this chapter! now while u guys REVIEW imma go get drunk off of apple cider! just joking! XD**


	12. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! I kno I kno….i haven't posted in awhile but im back! XD its spring break and im on a roll! So please R&R and most importantly ENJOY! =D**

I don't know how to react, should I be glad this isn't Seth or should I be pissed that I went through all of that pain thinking he was gone.

I keep examining the dead body until I was completely sure it wasn't him.

I turn on rowan

Broken in bits rowan is barely alive and has a pained look in his eyes, I step closer and growl

"Where is Seth Rowan?"

No answer

"Rowan, where. Is. Seth." My voice pierced the air like knives

No answer.

I grabbed him by the collar and shook him demanding to know where my Seth was.

Finally rowan broke.

"Okay, okay! I couldn't find your Seth; it was like he was protected by some force field!"

I slid to the floor in relief, my heart cried out with joy. My world had its sun again. I had my living soul again.

I close my eyes and lean against the couch. Then a thought comes to me

"Rowan, if that's not Seth…then who is it?"

Rowan's face went grim "Oh that's David."

My face grows in confusion "David?"

"Yes David, he was a shape shifter, he could turn into anyone and even imamate their voices I wasn't sorry about losing him though, he tried to overcome me…stupid boy."

My hatred for rowan flared up again and without thinking I punched him.

A crack began to form on his face and he smiled at me laughing

"Oh Liana don't you see what I have done to you? I have made you a monster; you can't control yourself even if you try. I knew if you came here you weren't going to come back to me, so instead I wanted to break you so you couldn't go back to them."

I understood by them, he meant Seth and the Cullen's.

My body began to shake uncontrollably with rage. I couldn't believe he got to me, I couldn't believe he broke me. But all the evidence is right here with me shaking and not being able to control it.

"I'm going to end this." I whispered

And with one swift movement, rowans head was rolling on the floor with his face frozen with a ghostly smile.

Just looking at his head I realized what I did.

I just killed rowan.

~Seth~

I open my eyes and I'm lying on Liana's bed in her room. My head is killing me and my body aches all over. I groan and sit up.

Edward is sitting in a chair by the bed. At first he just looks at Liana's family picture then he opens his mouth to say something but he closes it- changing his mind.

Nessie walked in. she practically jumped on me.

"Seth! Are you ok? You have been out for days! We were so worried about you, what happened?"

I just stared at her; ignoring her question I asked my own.

"Is she back?"

Those 3 words made Nessie's body go rigid and made Edwards face tense. I knew by how they reacted that she wasn't.

There was no need for me to stay here, so I got up and left. No one tried to stop me.


	13. Chapter 14

~Liana~

I lean against the wall, trying to contain myself but I can't. As thousands of emotions run through me, my body continues to shake uncontrollably and my throat is killing me. The last of my past is dead. Rowan is gone…because I killed him. I thought killing him would make me feel better about my family being gone, to finally avenge them…but it made me feel emptier. I really did love him….

~Flash back~

As soon as the bell rings I grab my books and run out of class. It's Finally Spring break!

"Hey Ana! Are you exited! It's finally spring break!" says my best friend Jazz as she shoves a gummy bear in her mouth.

"Yeah I am! I have no homework at all!"

Jazz wiggles her eyebrows and bumps me with her hip

"I'm sure you're excited, aren't you and Row going on a trip? Hmm? You guys have been dating for awhile now, I'm sure you have at least gotten to second base."

I hit her on her shoulder and I blush "No! Our relationship isn't like that! Were taking things slow. Remember he's older than me and wants to make sure I'm okay…but I wouldn't mind if he kissed me more…"

"Why don't you tell him that" whispered Jazz in my ear, then she turned me around

There he was, standing in the main lobby wearing an orange visitor's pass. He gracefully walked over to me and kissed me on my cheek. I knew every pair of eyes were on us.

Or well on him.

"Well imma leave you two alone, Ana call me over the break kay'? God knows I'll need it…" Jazz says as she walks away, also grumbling about staying with her grandma.

Roman bows and sticks out his hand. "May I carry your books Milady?"

I blush ever more and I nod and pass him my books.

We decided not to go straight home but instead we went to the beach. Rowan had a whole picnic set up and I was totally caught off guard.

"Wow Row what is all this for? Is there something I'm missing?"

He pulled me close and kissed me, oh how my heart melted!

"No I just wanted to do something romantic for you. I wanted to show you how much I love you-

I kissed him.

I threw all my passion, love, fear, and soul into that kiss, and he threw it all right back. I ran my fingers through his silky hair as he tried to unbutton my shirt.

This was the farthest we have ever been before and my blood is rushing. I don't want it to stop, but at the same time I do.

Just then, as is he could read my mind he stopped but continued to hold me.

"Liana, if you don't want to do anything extreme I'm okay with that. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

My eyes start to tear up. How could I be worried about such silly things? Rowan has waited forever to finally be with me, yet here I am still making him wait….

I look straight into rowans eyes and I cup his face in my hands. "Rowan, I love you and I will give you my all, if you would have me…"

~End of flash back~

That was the first time Rowan ever saw my body, but of course he didn't do anything…at the end I was scared crapless at the idea of losing my virginity, but Rowan was very nice and sweet about me changing my mind…If only I didn't change….

No, I'm glad I didn't lose it to him. I have someone much more special that I'm going to give myself to.

All of a sudden the pain in my throat hurts 10 times more than it did and my body started to get super hot. My control is on the very edge.

I'm trying my hardest to fight it, but I'm weakening. The only reason why I'm not giving in is because my heart is still beating.

My Seth is still breathing.

I can't describe how I feel right now. It's like my chest can't stop hurting. My eyes can't stop tearing up. My head can't stop spinning. I'm so relieved that he's okay. I know I have to be strong for him; I need to regain control for him. Because if I give in…

I'll lose him.

So I take a deep breath and start saying his name over and over again.

"Seth…Seth…Seth…"

~Seth~

Tears keep rolling down my cheeks as I blindly run through the forest.

I can feel her though our imprint even though it's faint. She is in so much pain… she is falling apart but is still trying her hardest to keep control.

But I on the other hand, have completely lost it.

"Why!" I yell as my fist connects with the rough bark of a tree.

"Why must such a wonderful person go through this? She doesn't deserve this pain! If only I could find her…if only I could take it away…"

I fall to my knees and start pounding on the ground sobbing.

"Liana…please don't lose yourself…please come back to me…"

I here footsteps approach from behind me and I don't bother to look, I know who it is.

"Hey Leah…" I barely whisper

She kneels down beside me and rubs my back

"Hey Seth…"

There is an awkward silence that hangs between us as we both sit there not saying anything.

Finally she broke the unbearable silence

"Seth I don't think you're trying hard enough"

Shocked, I suddenly wished she hadn't spoken at all. She continued

"You claim you love her, yet here you are beating up mother nature for something she has nothing to do with. If I were in your spot I would be lookin' high and low for her, and leaving the world turned upsidedown lookin."

I don't remember moving but Leah gasped as I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. By the look she gave me, I must have looked scary.

"Leah If you haven't noticed I have no lead on where to start! I have literally no effin clue where she would go, or what her main goal is after she is finished. I don't know if she will even survi-"

Survive.

What will I do if Liana dies?

I never really considered her death a realistic option, but now that I feel her pain the idea seems very real to me. It's terrifying.

Liana…Liana you can't die, remember what you said to me?

"_Seth Clearwater I don't want you to mature because of me! If I'm going to be 16 for the rest of my life and you're not aging. Then we need to act like it! I loved you when I first met you! I loved how you were childlike and fun and a little corny, I love all that stuff! I can be corny sometimes too but we don't want to have a boring relationship do we?...No we don't, so stop acting grown and leave that to Sam. We are going to act like kids, we will play in rain and watch cartoons when we have homework, and do a lot of stupid things that is fun and dangerous! We will be kids that are in love, we will have a young love that last forever!"_

How could you say something like that just days before you disappeared? Why would you say something like that if you knew you weren't going to be here with me to do any of that stuff?

Why would you even tell me you loved me, if you couldn't even stay with me?

I'm sorry I have such wicked thoughts Liana…

But loving you is breaking me.

**Okie dokie folks! I hope you liked it! I'm going to keep updating but I would LOVE to read ur wonderful reviews…So go ahead and press that sexy button that says review!... Did you press it yet? Lol**


	14. Chapter 15

Hey guys! Long time no read! (Ha I made a funny! jkjk) I'm so excited its summer break and I hope you guys continue to read my story and I'm starting to work on another one! So hopefully I will have that one out before break ends…so right now you can R&R! yaay!

~Liana~

I watch a group of school fish swim by me.

It's quite fascinating actually.

The ocean is fascinating.

I'm sitting by Rowans make shift grave that I took the time to make after I stopped having my crazy vamp seizer. It's not all fancy and elaborate as he would have liked, but it will do.

I take one last look at my past.

_Here lies Rowan S. Covent_

_He was somewhat a friend until the end._

_I'll miss you_

_Love,_

_Your butterfly_

"Well that takes care of things…"

My eyes wander until I see a group of school fish swim by

I snatch up one of the fish in the group and drain it of its blood, quite tasty but not satisfying.

What will I do now? The answer should be pretty easy shouldn't it? I go back to Seth and the Cullen's, and we all live happily ever after right?

"No" I tell myself firmly

I can't go back to them, or at least not yet.

I shake my head in frustration. How the hell am I going to learn how to control myself? I have no patience; I hate not being able to do something on the first try, and frankly I'm way too lazy to care at the moment.

I think I need to check off stuff on my things to do list

Find out if Seth is alive- check

Get a snack- check

Find out where the hell I am- uhhh

Wait.

I didn't really know where Rowans place was since Waverly just poofed I there like some wizard, and I just went back to the ocean that I was in before, but I have been walking for quite some time.

Where the hell _am_ I?

"Ouuuuuwwaaahhh"

More importantly, what the hell was that?

"Ouuuuuuwwwwaaahhhh"

I turn around and not too far off I see a huge whale.

I couldn't help myself.

"Heeeelllooooooouuuu, dooooo youuuuuu knnooooowwwaahhh wwwwhhhheeeeerrrrrrreeee iiiieeeee ammmmmahhhhh?" I call out to the whale

There was a pause

Another pause.

I'm starting to think my wale tongue is actually working.

"Ouuuuuuwaaahhhh"

Yeahh- no.

"Pfft…pff..ha!"

I busted out laughing, even though my laugh was a bunch of bubbles

I should have known it would only work in _Finding Nemo_, but it was so worth a try.

I'm rolling on the ocean floor still laughing my butt off I can't seem to stop. I don't even think I'm laughing about the wale anymore…I think I'm laughing because I'm-

I'm really lonely.

"Oh great what's going to happen next? I'm going to start talking to myself-"

I shake my head "Crap I've been doing that for the past hour"

I need a vacation-

"*Gaps* Light bulb! Aloha!"

Crap Hawaii has lots of sun -_-

Just damn it all.

~Seth~

I'm flipping through Liana's Diary; hoping to find clues about where she could have gone.

Or well that was the main reason….

I flip to a random page, and can't help but laugh when I see what's on it.

_Dear Diary,_

_Being a vampire isn't what I thought it would be its better!_

_Today me and Seth went to La push and chilled on the beach, or well fooled around is more like it ;) _

_That boy can do wonders with his hands! (He gives the best massages….) _

_His body was so smooth when I touched it._

_Oh that boys body! It's like the most mouth watering sight my sore eyes have ever seen._

_And when I say mouth watering, I mean it in a sexual way, not an "I'm gonna eat you" way._

_I can still feel his lips on mine, how his cheek brushed against my cheek._

_How his love made me feel warm even though I'm ice cold-_

_You wanna know something?_

_I just realized how much I rely on Seth. He's my Boyfriend (lover), Best Friend, Heater, Bag Holder (just kidding!)…._

_My heart _

_He should feel really special, now that I think about it. He has one of the most important jobs in the world!_

_Oh! Gotta go! Nessie and I are about to start our movie night! I'm thinking twilight? XD_

She called me her heart.

I shake my head so I could snap out of the emotions building inside of me. I sniff a little bit and force my tears not to fall.

"C'mon Seth, you have work to do."

I flip to the next page and my eyes become more focused as I read what's on the page.

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm scared._

_I have been having horrible dreams. It's gotten so bad that I have to use Neisse's dreams to block out my own._

_Usually my nightmares come twice every 4 months, but there appearing more and more lately. And it's the same thing over and over again._

_I'm walking through the forest and I see a black wolf._

_It just looks at me with its blood red eyes._

_Then suddenly it starts to run._

_I have no idea why but I always follow it, no matter how hard I try not to._

_Finally I reach a clearing and that's when the nightmare part comes in._

_Every one, the Cullen's, wolf pack, my human family-_

_Their all hanging from trees with their thoughts slashed._

_My mind knows the sight before me is horrifying but my body enjoys it._

_I could feel myself smile as I lick the blood from Nessie's cheek._

_I could feel the shiver of excitement as I cut Seth's chest-_

_I don't know what to do._

_Do vampires have a religion? Or are they abandoned by any faith? The only simple answer I have is to pray._

_To pray that my family won't be my next victims._

I can see where here tear drops feel on the page because the ink was smudged. I continue to read that page over and over again.

Next? What does she mean by "her_ next_ victims?"

I flip a couple of pages back to see if I missed something.

Obviously I did, because a page is ripped out.

And even though it's faint,

I can see where blood seeped into the cracks of her diary.

**Well that's it for this chapter! But don't worry folks! I will try and be consistent with this story and I will posy many more chapters this summer! So I hope you liked it and please review! (oh some of you might be wondering why chapter 9 is missing, well it was an authors note and I just noticed that we aren't allowed to do that…so your not missing anything special!)**


End file.
